


Quiet

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [56]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kitchen was quiet for a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a sequel to chapter 41 of this collection titled, "Advice," where we pretend that Hohenheim returns to Resembool with Ed and Al after the Promised Day. :)

"That is so lame, Old Man."

"But you write letters all the time, I don't see what the problem would be in writing one more." Was his father really that dense? He was supposed to be brilliant…

"The problem is, it  _wouldn't_   _be_  just another letter," Ed said with an exasperated sigh. "What I feel… I can't just put it on paper!"

"But if you could, I bet she'd love it, Brother!" his little brother chimed in. Who asked him, anyway?

"Exactly my point, Edward," the old man continued, seemingly unaware of his already stated disinterest in the idea.

Ed shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest in a childish manner. "No."

Alphonse nailed him down with a stern stare. "Brother, we all know you won't find a  _normal_  way of confessing yourself to Winry, especially on your own," he glared back at Al, "so, you should probably just do as Dad says and write her a letter."

"Hey! Who's side are you on?" He stuck out his bottom lip in annoyance. Two against one was most definitely not fair. "And I can definitely tell her myself, Al! I just… I simply asked for  _suggestions_  on how to do so."

Seriously, since when had his love life become so public? Since when did everyone in this damn house start caring about what he did or didn't do with Winry? Even the old granny would question him sometimes… he really was greatful that the old hag wasn't around today to witness this.

"Then perhaps, you'd like to speak to her now?" said Hohenhiem, looking past him.

He felt his shoulders stiffen, knowing exactly who was behind him. Had Winry heard them talking? He  _really_  hoped she hadn't. The more he thought, the more beads of sweat began to form on his face.

"Speak to  _me?_ " his mechanic asked, sounding confused. His nerves settled the tiniest bit just knowing she was still in the dark, however, he was far too embarrassed to turn around and explain.  _Yet._

"Yeah, Brother wants to talk to ya, huh, Ed?" Al snickered. His little brother was lucky his body was still recuperating, otherwise he would've been punched. Very. Hard.

"Oh," the surprise was evident. "Okay then… Ed?"

"Edward, Winry is talking to you." His father met his eyes from behind his glasses, both pairs wearing a matching molten gold. "It is rather rude to keep a lady waiting."

The heat rushed to his face against his will. "Dammit," he cursed under his breath.

He wasn't ready for this. Not right now.

"Maybe we should leave them  _alone_ ," his brother suggested with a sneaky smile.

He gulped loudly at the suggestion, still not looking at her.

"You're quite right, Alphonse. We'll be taking our leave now." They both stood and headed out of the kitchen. His father patted his shoulder with a smile as he walked by.

"You can do it," whispered his brother, patting his head softly and giving him a knowing look.

"Um, what was  _that_  all about?" she asked, honestly curious.

He took a deep breath before replying and taking a stand. "Nothing."

"You sure?" She raised an eyebrow and narrowed her eyes, full of skepticism, as she moved in front of him. "You look a bit flushed," she noted.

He felt his mouth go dry at the sight. With her eyes the color of the sky on a sunny afternoon, looking at him in a way that sent chills down his spine; her lips, red as a rose, let the lower lip jut out slightly in doubt; and her straw colored hair fell perfectly around her face, which cocked to one side when she moved her hands to her hips, covered by thepeach fabric of her dress. She was amazing and simply mesmerizing. It was such an inexplicable feeling that he couldn't understand. It left him speechless and defenseless.

"Ed?" she asked again, reaching up to touch his scarlet stained cheek and bringing him back to reality. "You're really warm," she glanced up, not quite aware of his stare, "you might have a fever. Let me get—"

He took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze that stopped her abruptly in her tracks. He could see the confusion in her eyes and decided that if words weren't working then he'd just have to show her everything he couldn't bring himself to say. He brought his lips crashing down to hers, closing his eyes and only hearing her muffled little yelp of surprise before everything went quiet.

When they pulled away to meet each other's gaze along with the pink dusting their faces, he tried to speak again, this time managing one audible sound. "Winry—"

"Don't say anything." To his surprise, she placed a finger over his lips. "Just…kiss me again," she smiled shyly.

He willingly complied, thirsting for the contact as much as she did, and making the kitchen quiet once more.

This time, for a  _long_  time.


End file.
